Amaranthine Empire
The arrival of Statute in Creation heralded the rise of the world's most successful and powerful mortal realm. The Amaranthine Empire, originally centered around the daunting Amaranthinium, has spread over the majority of its home continent and spread across the Bay of Lapis into new lands. It's a land of shimmering crystal trees, dazzling legions, and rule of law. Early on in its history, the Amaranthine Empire was mostly a collection of city-states and associated groups that were bound together by their devotion to Statute, as well as the mortals placed in charge of the Amaranthinum. Under Statute's guidance these mortals gradually developed laws and means of governance. In time, Statute would take a more hands-off approach, allowing the mortals to govern themselves with the code of law they had developed. Crystalline structures dominate Amaranthine architecture; most major buildings are dazzling sights to behold. Statute and his children (Zadre, Yptych, and Lit) are all responsible for building scores of public buildings out of gems and crystals. This extends to roads and even the trees of the Amaranthine Empire; Statute planted strange crystalline trees within the Empire that provide its inhabitants with a reliable source of food throughout the year. Religion in the Amaranthine Empire is relatively complicated when compared to most of Creation. Multiple deities are revered and have formed a sort of informal pantheon in the minds of most the Empire's inhabitants. Statute, Nyubar, and Tai are chief among these gods, while the children of Statute follow close behind in terms of importance. Sometimes Zadre, Yptych, and Lit eclipse Tai and Nyubar in importance, but this is a fringe belief in most communities. Finally, some mortals believe Fuku to be a worthy inclusion in the pantheon, citing his role as a determiner of guilt and a friend of justice. The military of the Amaranthine Empire, in terms of organization and numbers, is second to none in all of Creation. The might of giants and the airborne fury of dragons may defeat the Crystal Legions pound-for-pound, but the Amaranthine Empire has an absolutely massive army of soldiers that are oftentimes directly commanded by Zadre herself. Their superior tactics and numbers routinely allow them to defeat what little resistance they face on their expeditions throughout Creation. The Order of the Adamant draws most of their recruits from the Amaranthine Empire, although the relative stability and safety of the Empire means that these recruits are quickly called to serve in distant lands to the west. Recent Events The Amaranthine Empire had experienced a golden age in expansion under the leadership of Statute's children, who had largely taken over the responsibilities of their father in guiding mortals. Lit paved the way for an extensive trade network and assisted in setting up client-states on the fringes of the Empire, while Zadre led successful campaigns that have expanded the Empire's borders. Lit quietly improved the Amaranthinium, ensuring its smooth operation. Nital's arrival into the world and the subsequent chaos affected the Amaranthine Empire, albeit not as much as many less fortunate lands. Wisps and hostile creatures of Multor did manage to force their way into Creation through the minds of hundreds living in the Amaranthine Empire, and thousands died in the ensuring and unexpected invasion. However, the presence of an organized military helped either dispatch these nightmarish forces or force them into hiding in the wilds of the Empire. The Amaranthine Empire eventually transitioned to the Amaranthine Republic, under the watchful eyes of Statute's children.Category:State